Hidden Depths
by Hagane
Summary: (tokiyanagi plus surprise pairing) Recca always tried, Mikagami hardly did. But love isn't about determination or insistence.


Title: Hidden Depths   
Author: Hagane ^^\/  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: General  
Pairing(s): TokiyaXYanagi, KaoruXYanagi  
  


Author's note: it might be a bit shocking, the pairings in my story. But heck, shock's my middle name. Rright. ^^6 well, I guess the pairings are subject to opinion, hate me or love me for merely suggesting them, it makes no difference to me. I'm just an author who likes to write. and write I will. Oh yes, this is my first venture into fanfiction- apart from SlamDunk and Saiyuki. I'm so proud of myself. ^^

Hidden Depths 

[[Yanagi]]

            "Hime!"   
            "Recca-kun?"  
            "Hime!" he was panting.   
            "Ano, Recca-kun daijoubu desuka?" I asked. He smiled bravely at me, the way he always did, and I felt myself returning his smile. 

            "Ano Hime, I must tell you something before I leave," he commenced, in a serious tone.  
            "Hai?"  
            "Kaoru promised he'll take care of you while I'm gone. You needn't worry."  
            "Sou?" I smiled, betraying the familiar pang in my heart. Why was I always seen as something so fragile, so delicate? What was it about me that made me seem so weak? Why was there a need to always protect me? Why Recca-kun, why must you impose all this on yourself, and now on others?   
            He grinned and nodded his head. "You'll be safe with him. I hope. Anyway, I told Mikagami to take care of you just in case Kaoru falters."  
            "Sou." I repeated, forcing the smile to remain. So it's not one, but two guardians now. 

            "You'll be taken care of Hime. You needn't worry. Nothing will happen to you while I'm gone," Recca assured me, that boyish grin of his lighting up his features.  
            "Hai." Was all I could say. If it makes him happy, then I will accommodate all this. For his sake.

            "Yanagi-san!" Kaoru greeted me cheerfully as I opened the door.   
            "Kaoru-chan," I chided him, "it's only six in the morning! You'll wake everyone up shouting like that!"  
            "Aa, suman!" he grinned unrepentantly. I couldn't help but smile.   
            "Come in for breakfast, you must be hungry," I nudged him in gently, and like a speeding bullet, he shot past me and seated himself comfortably on a shelf where he could have an eagle's view of my preparation of breakfast.  
            "What're you making?" he asked as I rolled the rice in my palms, "onigiri?"  
            "Iya," I added a touch of seasoning to the rice and rolled it again, "it's a very special something I'm sure you'll like."  
            "I'll like anything Yanagi-san makes!" he said indignantly, "it doesn't have to be special!"  
            I laughed. "Kaoru-chan, you flatter. Now, give me a moment to finish this up, then we can eat and get to school."  
            "Okay!" he half-yelled.

[[Kaoru]]

            She's so beautiful. Just standing there, rolling the rice balls in her palm, her arm reaching out every so often to add a little bit of this and that… I was already captivated. Such graceful movements…. It was like she was dancing to a silent tune playing only in her head. She didn't seem to notice how openly I was gazing at her adoringly. Does she even know how beautiful she is?   
            "Kaoru-chan," she turns suddenly, tilting her head to the side, "Can you please help me get the rice wine mixture from the freezer?"  
            Gladly I jumped off the shelf and scampered to the freezer.  
            "And, ano, sorry, but would you mind taking the juice as well? It's in the bottle. Bottom shelf, to the right. No, that's not it, the one next to it. Ah, yes. Thank you." Her eyes twinkled as she beheld me.   
            My breath caught in my throat. Yanagi-san, you are so beautiful.   
            I am young, but I understand these things. I know what love is. I know what trust is. I loved and lost before [1]. And I'm not afraid to do it again. Only maybe this time, this love is different.   
            I love Yanagi-san.   
            How do I explain it?

[[Yanagi]]

            "Kaoru-chan," I couldn't help but giggle, "you've eaten more than your share!"  
            "Ara? I have?" he looked so confused that I had to resist the urge to lean over and ruffle his hair. He was so adorable- so young, so hyperactive, and he had that boyish charm about him.   
            "Yanagi-san," he turned slightly serious, "Let me walk you to school today."  
            "A-ano… it's all right. I can get to school on my own."

            "Iya! I want to!"   
            "Demo…."  
            "Yanagi-san, Recca assigned me to be your ninja while he's gone! I can't disobey him!"  
            "Ano…." So that's it again. I can't be trusted to even get to school on my own. I'm weak. I'm pathetic. Yes, why don't you all just surround me all the time to make sure no harm comes to me, like say, turning a left at the wrong junction? Protect me, defend me. That's what everyone's supposed to do. Risk themselves for the princess's sake. 

            So the princess can feel guilty. So the princess will feel guilty.   
            But I don't want to. 

[1] We're talking about Kaoru's attachment to Kurei. Kurei is like a brother to him, so yeah. No yaoi implications meant. 


End file.
